RomCom Real Life
by Thelifeidonthave
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat, best of friends like always. Its been that way since forever. But maybe Karkat doesn't want to just be friends. In a twisted tale of the Homestuck gang as humans comes a romantic and comical story about two bros being more then just that. But the obstacles they will have to face and the people that don't want them to be. (full summery in story)
1. Chapter 1

**Gamzee and Karkat, best of friends like always. Its been that way since forever. But maybe Karkat doesn't want to just be friends. In a twisted tale of the Homestuck gang as humans comes a romantic and comical story about two bros being more then just that. But the obstacles they will have to face and the people that don't want them to be. Will they get through this and be together or will their efforts be for nothing. Hello. This is my first Fan Fic to post up and I hope you enjoy it. I will hope to update once a week or more. I also had to republish this. My internet FUCKED up and I had to re do it. **

"Gamzee don't do this please..." I scream out at him. "Best friend..." he mumbles to me as he looks up and smiles. "I hurt our friends... I cant..." "GAMZEE!" Suddenly I awake from my dream, a continuation of screaming out his name. In a cold sweat and almost in tears. I sit up and start hitting my head repeatedly with my palm. "Fuck... Why did I fall asleep." "Because I let you." says a familiar, reassuring voice passing by my open bedroom door. "God damnit Kanaya. I told you to not let me sleep. You know what happens." She frowns at me. "Karkat, you need to rest. You are already stressed out and you have school on top of that, then you refuse to sleep? I'd rather let you have a nightmare then let you hurt yourself from sleep deprivation." I hit my head one more time. "Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes.

I look at Kanaya, she's wearing her work clothes. She looks stunning even in a messy, greased covered apron over a red dress. Her lips do not match her dress though. She was wearing her signature jade lipstick. It looks really good with her jet black hair, makes it pop more. Its short and frames her face perfectly. She has a lean, slim, hourglass figure on top of all of that. She is also so kind and creative. I think her outer beauty just reflects how beautiful she is on the inside.

I love Kanaya. Not in the way that I want to make her like, my baby mama or anything. Nothing like that. I love her as well, a mother. She has been there for me since, forever. "Karkat. Get cleaned up and ready for school." she says trying to take me out of my thoughts. "Fine." I say getting out of bed. The last place I want to be is that hell hole. Terezi making fun of my liking/hate for the color red. The fact that me and her had a thing astounds me to this day.

Rubbing my eyes I drag myself out of my bed. As I start to place the sheets to its original place I think back to my dream. The only reason I keep having that dream is because Gamzee got into a car accident with Nepeta and Equius awhile back. Therefore, that idiot blames himself for what happened. It wasn't even his fault. How was he suppose to know that a cat was going to run out in front of his car.

I take a deep sigh as I get my clothes and head to the bathroom to shower. Thinking about how depressed Gamzee is about all of it. I'm worried about that guy. Ugh. I mean, he even stopped fighting with Terezi. He barely talks to me, Sollux or Tavros. And hell, he's likes that fucking kid a lot- Suddenly I shudder even with the warm water caressing my body. I sigh again as I grab the cherry scented shampoo.

Out of the shower, all dressed up in my gray skinny jeans and black sweater. Holding my phone in one hand and continuing drying my hair with a towel in the other.

TA: KK. Dude. ii ju2t downloaded thiis new mod. iit wa2 2o lame, then ii hacked iit and added 2ome new "feature2"

TA: KK.

TA: KK.

CG: SOLLUX YOU UNEDUCATED DOUCHE. YOU DONT HACK A FUCKING MOD. AND PS, I WAS IN THE SHOWER, SO DONT SPAM ME. IM SO LUCKY I PICKED UP BEFORE YOU BLEW UP MY MESSAGER, OR WORSE, HACKED MY FUCKING PHONE AGAIN.

TA: That 2hiit wa2 2o funny, dont even liie.

CG: IT WAS A DICK MOVE YOU FUCKASS.

TA: ii though iit wa2 pretty fuckiing great.

CG: WHATEVER. ANYWAYS I HAVE TO GO. I HAVE TO EAT AND YOU KNOW HOW KANAYA IS WITH PHONES AT THE DINNER TABLE.

TA: Awwwww. Fiine KK. II will tell you at 2chool. 2ee ya.

CG: YEAH BYE.

Before I get off and go eat, I pause and see the screen name "terminallyCaprcious". I click on the familiar name.

CG: HEY GAMZEE.

CG:WHAT YOU BEEN UP TO?

CG: YOU FEELIN OK?

CG: ARE YOU COMING TO SCHOOL TODAY AT ALL?

CG: GAMZEE..?

CG: WELL ALRIGHT... SEE YEAH.

TC: hEy BrO

CG: GAMZEE. HEY, WHATS UP?

TC: nOt MuCh.

CG: YOU COMIN TO SCHOOL TODAY? YOU WERNT THERE YESTERDAY.

TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr. Im GoNnA aLl Up AnD wAiT fOr Ya. ThAt AlL uP aNd CoOl WiTh YoU?

CG: YEAH! I'LL SEE YOU THEN. WAIT BY THE FRONT OK?

TC: Ok BrO.

Oh thank god he is ok. A wave of relief hits me and I couldn't be happier to know my loveable clown is ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Day two and chapter update. (well it is but since my internet is a dumb fuck its one day.) I hope to update again and get to the part where Gamzee is heavily introduced. Thank you for reading! **

I walk out of the small narrow hallway where all the rooms were to see a breakfast spread out. Kanaya was washing her hands and putting her apron into a hamper of dirty clothes she was going to wash. I throw the towel into the hamper as well and sit down at the table. I start serving myself when Kanaya sits down across from me. She's staring at me with a content look. "What do you want." I say with a groan. "Nothing much. Just glad to see you eating. I mean, if you are going to refuse to sleep, I'm happy to see you eat." she says as she pouts her bottom lip and puts her face in her hands, her elbows on the table leaning in closer to the middle. I take a bite of the bacon I just grabbed. "Its very inappropriate to have your elbows on the table you know." she smiles at my comment and leans back into her chair.

"Rose is coming over later. So I'm going out. We are goanna get some fabric for a new dress I'm making." She speaks, breaking the silence. "Meaning I need to take my key?" I say looking up from my now empty plate. Her eyes go a little wide at how fast I ate my food. "Yes. Also I need you to do me a favor this weekend." I groan at that sentence. "ughhhh. fine." I get up and go wash off my plate. "Kanaya, remember, Gamzee is going to be staying with us." I remind her "His brother is going out of town to check out some new collages. He changed his idea on what he wants to major in and you know how he's Gamzees dads favorite." I let out a angry huff at the thought of Gamzees dad. What a fucking dick. "That's fine. But you know my rules." I turn around and give a her a sharp look. "Kanaya, you are what, 3 years older then me? And you are still giving me rules." She gives a smile. A fucking smile that looked sincere but it was snarky as hell. "That is right."

I put my dish away and grab the house keys. "I don't get why I have to fallow that rule and you don't." "Because I pay for the house and you don't. My house, My rules. And I can abide by any rule I want. That one I do not want to." I role my eyes at her explanation. I walk out from the small apartment kitchen into the living room placed next to it. "I still don't get why you use the word 'hormonal' instead of something more practical." she giggles as I lean over to grab my candy red backpack by the couch. "Kankri said it was a less 'triggering' word to usage" she says empathizing the word triggering. I almost twitch as my brothers name was spoken.

I fling the strap of my backpack over my shoulder. "Why would you even listen to that idiot." I say walking back to the kitchen. "He isn't as bad as you think Karkat." I ignore her words and grab the lunch I made for me and Gamzee out of the fridge. I go up to her and kiss her on the cheek. "See you later Kanaya." She's not to happy with me ignoring her comment but she smiles at me anyways. "Bye Karkat. Be safe though and don't be late again." "Yeah Yeah." I say getting my shoes on. I open the apartment door and close it behind me. Plugging in my ear buds into my phone to prepare for the 15 minute walk before me.

I check my phone for the time and see a message from Terezi. I sigh, knowing I have to respond.

GC: H3Y K44444444RK3LS.

GC: OH COM3 ON K4RK4T. P1CK UP.

CG: HEY TEREZI.

GC: H3Y. :]

GC: DON'T B3 L4T3 TOD4Y.

CG: NOT PLANING ON IT.

GC: GOOD. B3C4US3 1 N33D TO T4LK TO YOU.

CG: ALRIGHT. I'LL TALK TO YOU AT SCHOOL.

I log out before the conversation continues. I don't want to deal with her right now. I continue walking and I see Gamzee waiting for me out front. I start walking faster and yell out his name. Soon my speed walking turns into a jog. I take out my ear buds before I'm standing in front of him. He has his cute goofy grin on his face. And he has such pretty indigo eyes. To bad the whites of them were red. I sigh at the stoned Gamzee. "Did you really come to school high again. And you have that clown shit on again. I swear Gamzee." He giggles, completely out of this world, maybe even dimension.

I stare at the boy towering over me that was only a year older. I cant believe there is a year difference and he is 6'5 to my 5'4. I'm too short. Even Terezi is taller then me. Snapping out of my insecurity, I look my clown friend and think, 'Holy crap he is fucking gorgeous."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHap 3 up in dis bitch. Sorry for any mistakes up in here.** **Im sorry this chapter is so short**.

His name should be perfection instead. He is slim but fit at the same time. All natural mucles which is suprising, since he doesnt work out and eats pies and unhealthy shit all the time. I begin to stare at his chest and arms. I could reach out and trace the lines with my fingers, being able to see them and all. Knowing all of this I still wonder what his... Fuck. Nonono. I dare not think about his lower region. Even though I have fantsized about it before. He has dark curly, uncomed hair. It still looks really cute messy. Framing his perfect face just right. If only he would take that clown shit off of it so i could stare at his face.

Ok, So maybe I have a thing for Gamzee. Well, a crush. Obsession/crush. I don't fucking know. I wish I could confess to him but that's just bullshit. I know already it wont happen. I sigh grabbing my cloud 9 clowns hand. "Hurry up you idiot. I cant be late again or Kanaya will have my ass for it." "Bro. Chill, the messiahs wont let that motherfuckin happen." I swear, I'm going to get a brain tumor because of him. Why do I like this dumb ass?

We eventually enter the school, after me constantly snapping Gamzee out of his day dreams. I get why he smokes but come on. Before school? AND he's fucking out of it. Not to mention he is prepared for the day. A 2 liter bottle of Faygo, 4 huge bags of chips and a pillow. Not to mention the small pie I made for him in his lunch. And the lunch I made him. My head is starting to throb. And to make it better, Terezi is waiting outside the classroom door for me. Ughhhhh. Why me? I walk Gamzee to his classroom, sadly. We are not in the same room. But whatever. "Gamzee. Do not get in- GAMZEE. For fucks sake look at me. Do not get in trouble." he nods as a response. I sigh in frustration before I'm late to class. As I am about to walk up to my door I feel someone jump on me.

"Karkittyy!" "Uhh... Nepeta. I believe you should not do that." The throbbing is getting worse. As she resembles the act of a cat and nuzzles into my neck. "Lighten up Equius." I don't tell her to get off. I can use her as an exscuse not to talk Terezi right away. Instead I give her a piggy back to our class room. She giggles and waves bye to Equius. He has the same class with Gamzee. "So what have you been up to lately" I ask her. "Oh, you know, making new ships, hanging out with Equius." She responds. She's really light and tiny. Almost like she is the reincarnation of a cat. She's always sleeping in class. I watch as Terezi leaves the door to head to her class room, yeah, same class as Gamzee and Equius. A rush of relief hits me again, knowing I have more time.

We get to the classroom and I gently let Nepeta off, opening the door for her. She flashes me a smile as a 'thank you'. Then she happily skips to her desk and gets ready for her nap. I feel a familiar hand fall apon my shoulder. "Hey KK. Terezi wath waiting for you awhile ago." I turn around to my buddy Sollux. "Why do you think I came last minute?" he gives me a grin. "I thee. Tho..." he says pulling his DS from his pocket. "Did you bring yourth?" I reach into mine and flash it to him. "You know it."

This class is really laid back. Ms. Lalonde is our teacher. She is usually sleeping off a hangover. So the whole class just relaxes. Me, Sollux and Aradia usually vs each other in what ever stupid game Sollux brings for that day. Tavros is usually reading his fairy tail books. Dave and John sit together and sometimes come over to bother me. To bad Jade is in the other classroom. Me and Sollux sit down, forming the desk together so we are closer. "What stupid game did you bring today?" "Mario Cart. And ith not thupid KK." I role my eyes. "Your lisp pisses me off." He laughs. "Oh KK. What crawled up your ath today. I fined my lithp to be thuper thanifigent." "shut the fuck up and lets play." I say pulling out my ds.

"BULLSHIT." I scream a few minutes into the game, slamming my hands down on the desk. I hear Aradia giggle, who sat dawn with us when we began. "Oh calm down KK." "YOU FUCKING RUSHED ME AT THE FINISH LINE YOU DICK." he breaks out into laughter. I twitch at his amusement. "You know what, FUCK you. Round two you asshole." "Heh... Two." "OH MY GOD SHUT UP." I yell at him before slumping back into my chair. Now waiting for the race to start. "Three... Two... One.." Sollux says, counting down with then game. He races off, getting a head start. How the fuck does he do that? He is such a fucking douche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! chapter 4 up and running. I think I might just update tomorrow too. for Easter(420). Well hope you enjoy this shit right here. thank for reading and i want to thank you to my first follower! you da best. :D and thank you to everyone that read this or is reading this. C: thank a dank**

I turn off my DS. "Nope. Fucking done. Fuck you." I cross my arms over my chest in an angry huff. "KK you thuck tho bad at videogameth I thwear." He says laughing at my failure. "Wow Sollux, 12 consecutive victories. That's amazing." Aradia says in aw. "More like a hack. Fucking asshole." I say not looking at him. He comes over to me and grabs me from behind. "Come on. Don't be mad. Leth make up." He then starts wrapping his arms around me. "No you dick." "We have to make up before bed KK. That ith the rule." Aradia giggles as Sollux jokingly straddles me. "Fuck off you ass." I scold at him while grabbing his hands and pushing them off. All of a sudden I feel something warm and wet lightly glide against my neck and then teeth nibbling on the sensitive area. "SOLLUX YOU FUCKASS GET OFF OF ME." I jump out of my seat and wipe my neck.

Flustered and angry I start to lecture him, a trait I get from my brother. He rolls his eyes and looks at Aradia. "He totally loved that. Look at how red he ith. Come on KK. You know you want me." I twitch. "Not in your fucking life Sollux OR the next thousand life's you have after." Sollux is a whore if I ever met one. He dated Aradia and wants to date Feferi. But Eridan is in the way of that, and Sollux also has a thing with him too. Mans a player and a dick. But he is my best friend. I love him no matter how many times he grabs my dick to get a good laugh at how I freak out. I look up at the clock. "Hey a hole, want to ditch till lunch comes around." he looks at me and grabs his bag. "Yeah. Leth blow thith hell hole. Want to come AA?"

She looks up at me and Sollux and smiles. "Yeah sure." Man, she is so pretty. Always wearing really cute sun dresses. Usually with something a rust color on. Why the hell did Sollux dump her? Actually, the bigger question is why did she date him. I mean he is tall and very attractive. Very funny too. But she is just so cute and sweet and lively. He is an idiot. We begin to sneak out of school like usual and go to the normal spot. I don't pass school with As and Bs because I ditch so much. I get by with Cs and rush it at the end. Making up shit excuses and bullshiting everything I do. I'm barely ever in class but I am there for attendance. You mark yourself in when Ms. Lalonde is asleep. I don't feel like going to my other classes after that one as much. I mean, who is going to use Math and English for the rest of their life.

We move into the open area surrounded by bushes and covered over head by a tree. Even with the tree you can still see the sky, it just shades over the area. Its the beginning of may so it's the perfect area to just lay around in. Plus, there are some really pretty flowers that grow over here. I like ditching and going here. Me, Sollux and Gamzee found it one day. Sometimes we just sit here all day instead of going to school. We bring other friends in here from time to time. Not more then 5 in here at a time though. That's the 'Motherfuckin rule' as Gamzee out it. When me and Terezi had a thing, I told her to loosen up on the whole law thing and ditch class with me. We sat here for the whole day and it was really fun actually. We watched RomComs on my phone and napped in the shade. It is a bitter sweet memory. So I snap out of it right away.

As we sit down I see Aradia just staring at the ground. I look up at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" she looks down at me "The grass. It will ruin my dress if I sit on it." Sollux sits down putting his back pack behind him to rest on. "Thit on your bag AA." she turns to him. "You know very well I can not do that in a dress. My back pack is not flat." She looks really upset. "Maybe I should leave then." I stand up. "No Aradia stay. Here, I got an idea." I stand up and start to take off my sweater exposing the black muscle tank underneath. I lay it down in front of the tree. I get a glimpse of her eyes lighting up as she hugs me. "Oh Karkat thank you!" she walks over to it, sitting down on her knees. She's so lady like and cute. I smile at her and sit back down.

"Oh KK. You are making me tho tingly. Being tho Gentlemanly and unf, look at you in that tank top. Wear that more often." He says sarcastically as he winks at me. "You are such an ignorant prick Sollux." I say flipping him off. "Oh I love it when you get fiethty. Thuch a turn on KK." I roll my eyes for like, the 20th time today. "Save that for Eridan and Feferi." "Oh come on. Why not add you onto the litht." "I never want to be on your list you douche." He laughs at me and we all start talking. Sollux talks about his older brother Mituna. Kankri and Mituna are pretty good friends along with our dads. That's pretty much how me and Sollux met. We have been friends ever since we were crawling and shitting ourselves. Aradia then starts talking about her sister and how she is in Japan for a scholarship.

We talk about shit for hours, mostly about our family's and interest and things that have happened in the past week. Aradia made me and Sollux flower crowns. We look like idiots but I like it, so I'm going to wear it all day. Not like I'm going to any of my other classes but lunch anyways. "Sollux. The bell is about to ring, we should get going." Aradia stands up and hands me my sweater. I shake it off and put it back on. "Wow. That wath thuch a cock block AA." he says with a groan. She chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Lets just go. I need to be back for lunch." I say as I push him into the bushes. "Fuck. I'm going I'm going." He goes through and I fallow. Aradia comes out last due to her dress. We start heading back to the hell hole, aka school. I'm taking Gamzee back here to hang and all watch a movie or something. Yeah, I like that idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY EASTERRR(420) in the spirit of 420 there is drugs in this. so like. yeah. tag that up. #drug trigger. lol see what I did there. I made a karkri joke. im so funny. SO FUCKING ;afepiwwaocimijegack. This pains me. sorry for any mistakes and thank to all yall great little miracles out there reading this. **

We sneak back into the school like pros. We didn't get caught sneaking in or out, hell yeah. We all go into lunch where Gamzee is sitting alone. I rush up to him and sit down. "Hey Gamzee. I'm sorry I'm running a few minutes behind." He looks very angry. "Gamzee... are you ok-" he looks at me and I can see his 'miraculous', as he would word it, face. "They made me take off my motherfuckin paint, Terezi wont fuckin leave a motherfucker alone about you, and I almost got caught with my weed." he proceeds to put his forehead on the table. "You brought weed to school?'' I say patting his back. "A motherfucker gotta get his chill on when his high has gone low. I wanna dip outta this motherfucker Karbro" I sigh. "How about we leave school and head back to our little place and smoke to get your 'high on'. That sound good?" He perks up. "Hell to the motherfuckin yeah."

He stands up and grabs my hand. We start to walk over to Sollux and Aradia when, oh no, mega bitch alert. UGHHHH, Vriska. "Hey Karkatttttttt. Terezi has been asking for you. Also, what the fuck is on you head." I groan. Vriska is a cunt of outragous proportions. Also she is Terezis' sister. "Its my princess crown Vriska, so bow your fucking head and get out of my way." she smirks at my retort. "That answers that, but you still need to see Terezi. I know she's annoying but come on. You guys need to talk." Before i can respond, Gamzee answers for me. "Yo, Motherfuckin later. We gotta go." She looks up at the irritated Gamzee and gets the message.

"Fine, after school. Stop avoiding it ok. She wants to be friends again." Gamzee is dragging me away as she speaks. I turn my head to her so I can respond "Yeah uh, just tell her to meet me by the front." She nods and walks away. I start walking faster to catch up with Gamzees pace. We arrive at Sollux with his lunch and Aradia gone. "Hey Sollux, Aradia go back to class?" He nods and sighs. "I hate when thhe jutht leaveth like that. Anyways, we going back?" I grab Gamzees hand to keep him calmer. "Yeah. Lets hurry though." He smirks. "Got cha"

We are back at our spot and Gamzee sets up his area. Throws his pillow down and his, oh my god, he brought a blanket. He lays it flat and sets up his Faygo and glass at the end along with his 2 left over chip bags. On the other end he sets his pillow down and throws his weed and rolling papers in the middle. "Oh fuck yeth." Sollux exclaims as he rubs his hands together. Gamzee sits on his pillow and begins to roll a blunt. "About 2 to 3 hits per person if you take good ass drags. Make it motherfuckin worth it." he says before sealing it. He then hands it to Sollux as he takes out his lighter. Oh my god. It has a fucking goat on it.

"Light me up GZ." Sollux says as he puts the blunt in his mouth. "Hell yeah motherfucker." He lights the end as Sollux inhales deeply. The end of it is burning a bright red. He takes it out of his mouth and hands it to Gamzee while holding it in. Gamzee then takes a deeper hit then Sollux ever could. Sollux then releases about the time Gamzee takes his drag and starts coughing. "Damn Gamz. This thhit ith fucking great." Gamzee hands it to me and I take a hit. Not as large as Gamzees or Sollux though. Gamzee then releases and smoke comes out of his mouth. "This shit is the motherfucking best bro." I hand Sollux back the joint and I blow out the smoke. We all take a second drag and holy shit does it kick in fast.

Soon enough we are all stoned as fuck. Laughing and eating, being fucking stupid. Me and Sollux are laying on the ground. Well actually I'm laying in Gamzees lap as he play with my hair. "KK look. Pftttttttt. That cloud lookth like titth." I throw some grass at him "No they don't you fucking idiot. You probably only know what they look like from fucking porn. And porn is the only way you can look at a dick too. Because god knows that what you got, cant be called a dick." I burst out laughing and Gamzee chuckles along with me. Sollux turns his head to me. "Oh really KK? Want me to prove how big it ith." he says grabbing the rim of his jeans. Gamzee laughs. "Nah Motherfucker. You cant show him anything." Sollux giggles. "Why the hell not?" "Cause this little motherfucker is mine."

Gamzee and Sollux are laughing really hard now, but me. Oh god I'm red. Really fucking red. Did he mean that? Is it the weed talking or him joking? I awkwardly laugh with them so they don't see me blushing. "Leth fight for him." Gamzee smirks "Your on motherfucker." Like children, they just begin to have a grass war. It is funny though so I join in with Gamzee, trying to forget about the comment he just maid. I have to admit, it was really fun actually. Me and Gamzee dominated over Sollux and won.

Sollux and me are now playing Mario cart as we start sobering up. Me, I'm still laying on Gamzees lap as he puts little braids in my hair. I love it when he plays with my hair. He tells me its really soft and not knotty like his, so he likes touching it. It is so relaxing. This is just what I need. Being with Gamzee and Sollux in a nice secluded area where its not to hot or cold. Its perfect here. I look up at the unpainted juggalo and a smile crosses my face. He still has some of the pie i made him on his cheek. He is a messy eater but I find it cute. I pause the game. "Hey KK. What the fuck?" he says looking at me. "Shut up Sollux. Hey Gamzee hold still. You got some pie on you." I lick my thumb and start wiping it off. He gives me a goofy little grin. "Thanks bro. You are the motherfuckin best."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry It has taken me so long to update. I'm a sack of shit I know. but I have a surprise that might just change that. Im planning on writing extensions onto RomCom Real Life! I'm going to tell the background story between Aradia and Solux and why the broke up and everything that happened. (you know, like in a spin-off why from my point of view.) and tell why he likes fef and how him and Eridan started getting involved with each other. Im also thinking of telling the background story on Terezi and Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros, Rose and Kanaya, and do a john dave one. from daves point of view. I would like feed back on this idea and would love more ideas and what people you want to know more about. I don't know when im going to publish my other stories but im hoping very soon. please message me or write reviews. fallow and favorite as well. thank you for reading. (: and again sorry for the late update.**

School ended and im waiting for Terezi oh in the front. "Best friend. where in the motherfuck is she." I check my phone for the impatient Gamzee. She hasn't text me, is she standing me up for not meeting her up? No. she wouldn't go through all the trouble of getting me here to stand me up. I sigh and look at Gamzee. "do you want to start heading home while I wait?" before he can answer I hear out Terezi scream out my name. I cringe hearing my name escape her lips.

Before turning to her direction I tell Gamzee to wait by nearest tree. which is probably 10 feet away from where im standing. I'm going to need him there if i lose my temper. I turn the her direction as she approaches. "sorry I made you wait." she says, catching her breath. "It's not problem Terezi..." I respond to her. God this is awkward. We stood there silent for about 2 minutes before she spoke.

"Ok so Karkat. I know I can be a real bitch sometimes and what I did to you a dave was really fucked up and going after Gamzee wasnt so great too and the were both your best friends and I never apologized to you about that. you did so much for me and helped me out so much even after all the crap I put you through. So what im trying to get out is, that im truly sorry and I want to be friends again. Not like how we've been. You barely respond to my text messages and we don't talk anymore and-" "Terezi, please. stop." I say interrupting.

Is she fucking serious? I look into her eyes and they are pretty dead fucking serious. god damn it. She dated Strider and ok what ever, fucking great. But then she tried to cheat on Dave with Gamzee. that was the last straw for her so I just stopped. That's the short story how Gamzee and Terezi starting hating each other. I sigh before I speak. "We are friends. just never gonna be that close. I know you mean it and I forgive you for a lot but I can't do that Terezi." She touches my shoulder. "but Karkat.." No... is she really? I feel my temper rising. I'm about to start yelling and bitch her the fuck out. im done with her crap.

I'm about to shrug her hand away when a tall figure takes it for me. Of corse its Gamzee. He always helps me control my yelling and knows when im about to blow my top. "He already gave you an answer now leave." He gives her a dirty look and she snarls back. "Why don't you go fuck yourself Makara." He steps in closer. "Leave Karbro the motherfuck alone." She steps in as well. "Or what you stupid clown?" she says smiling. He smiles back as the words "I'll beat the living shit out of you motherfucker" escape them. She steps back and her smile instantly fades from her face as shock crosses mine. "W-what!? you can't hit a girl!" He grabs my hand. "No, but I can hit a bitch as much as I want to."

A shiver goes down my spine as I grasp his hand back and pull. its time to go. "Terezi. I am your friend. But it's never going to be the same im sorry." I walk away leaving her all alone like she left me. After we are far enough I see Gamzee pull out a cigaret. He is stressed and angry. he keeps one hand in mine and the other attempting to light what he just put in his mouth. I don't talk and we just keep walking. I don't want to bother him till he finishes.

The tip burns red and I hear him inhale. The red turns into ash as the paper burns back. Smoke escapes his mouth in a stream. I see the tenseness in his face fade away. As he takes another drag I finally speak. "so tomorrow we are gonna get your stuff but tonight we are gonna head home and watch a movie. Is that ok?" he tilts his head and rest it on mine. "yeah bro. im all up and motherfuckin cool with that." He takes another drag from his cigaret and blows the smoke away from me. I smile at him, still holding his hand. wow I love this guy so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back hell yes. well sorry for the long wait. water got spilled on my key bored and it broke. my computer is pretty stable at this moment and I got one of doe usb key bored shit things. so I am so happy cuz I have gotten reviews on I want to thank everyone who favorite or fallowed my story or anything on the such that means so much. you guys are the bomb diggity. so I am still wondering on more ideas for ships. I got a sollux/aradia/feferi/eridan one and a john dave started. im going to do a dirk jake and kanaya and rose. no gamtav doe. im not very found on the ship so im kind of glad I don't have to write that. also I wanted to tell you guys (self advertisement cuz im trash) to visit me on tumblr. look at my shittyness and my cosplays. I went to prom stuck and dressed up as fem karkat and my date was Gamzee. so that might be fun to look at. plus I would love to talk to you guys, here or on tumblr. my url is thelifeidonthave. (didn't see that one coming did ya.) anyways. fallow, fav, review. thank you for reading. sorry if any mistakes, its 3 am when im posting this up.**

"What do you wanna do?" I ask the juggalo. he slouches further back into the couch. "I have no motherfucking clue bro. maybe a movie?" My eyes light up as I go and pick up one of my favorite romantic comedy from my room, 50 First Dates staring Adam Sandler. I walk back into the living room and I anxiously put the disk into the DvD player. I take the remote from the coffee table in front of the couch before I sit down and turn it on. I then grab the red blanket I always keep on the arm of the couch and cocoon myself, aka wrap myself up into it.

I feel Gamzee's arm wrap around me as the movie starts and pulls me in. We cuddle sometimes, he enjoys having something to hold. And as for me, I fucking love it. I would never tell him that though. I skip to the movie cuz commercials are for idiots. We start the movie and as it goes on I still laugh at the jokes. When he pretends he can't read just so he can sit down with her, funny as hell. I get teary eyed as well and Gamzee pulls me in closer. God damn you Adam, You are such a great actor. You too Drew Barrymore.

The movie is over and its sundown. I'm smiling and my face is wet with salty tears. God I love that movie. I get out of my little cocoon and stretch. I look over at Gamzee. "Want something to eat?" "Hell yeah motherfucker." I give him a smile and I take out my phone as I travel to my room. I dial the number to the pizza place about a block away. Sollux works there part time. One time they caught him with some weed. I died laughing at his dumb ass when he told me. He was scared shitless too. It was the best thing ever.

"hello. you have called Alternia Pizza, how may I help you?" A voice says from my phone. I go a search through one of my dresser drawers for money. "Uh yeah, can I have one large pizza. Thin crust with everything on it except for fish and shit." I say as I find the money. "Yes, and the address?" I give them my address and my name. I hang up and walk back out into the living room to Gamzee. "The fuckers want 15 bucks for the damn pizza." I say holding a 20 in my hand. "That's some fucking bull shit bro." He says going to a window in the living room and opens it. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

As he smokes I go to the fridge to see what we have to drink. "I have faygo for you Gamzee. I don't know how you drink this fucking sludge." He blows the smoke out the window and taps the ashes of the cigarette. "Bro, how can you not fucking love it. It's the motherfucking greatest." I laugh and sit down at the table. And look down at my phone. Terezi and Nepeta have tried to contact me.

AC: :33 *ac wonders around and s33s Karkat*

AC: :33 *ac goes up to Karkat to chat*

AC: :33 *ac says hi to Karkat and hugs him*

AC: :33 Karkat you there?

CG: HEY NEPETA. CAN I MESSAGE YOU TOMORROW? IM WITH GAMZEE.

AC: :33 *ac squeaks in excitement* i ship it so hard. Bye Bye Karkitty.

GC: OH MY GOD. BYE NEPETA.

I log off, I don't want look at Terezi's message at the moment. I do though look at Gamzee who is now sitting at the table with me. I look into those perfect purple eyes. I'm about to speak when my phone goes off and startles me. I look at the caller ID and it Kanaya. I pick up to hear a slurring Rose. "Um hello?" "Yes Karkat-" "Tell mcshouts that I said hi Kanaya." "Rose. No." I feel my eye twitch at the nickname. I hear a giggle come out of Gamzee. God he can hear them through the phone. "Kanaya." I say into the phone. "Yes um, Karkat, I'm going to be home later the I thought, Rose is drunk-" "I am not drunk!" I hear a rustling noise then I hear a slurring voice. "I am not dunks Karsnatch." I hear more rustling and Kanaya. "So Karkat I will be home around 10. See you then." "Alright, be safe." I say before I hear the click and the door bell rings. I jump a bit. Holy fuck that startled me. Gamzee giggles at me. "Wipe that snarky ass grin from your face ass hole." I say getting up to answer the door.


End file.
